


House of Relationships

by writingismyescapefromreality



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, Set After Season 3, basically a season 4, new mystery, nina and amber come back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismyescapefromreality/pseuds/writingismyescapefromreality
Summary: A new school year, a fresh start, a chance to change things, make new friends or even new relationships. The possibilities of a new school year are endless. Especially for the residents of Anubis house.Nina is back, but will Fabian forgive her for leaving him with just a simple letter?Jerome is unsure of his feelings, Joy or Mara? Who does he really love?Willow and Alfie’s relationship is going strong, but can one person change that?Mara is trying to rid herself of her feelings for Jerome, but is it possible?Patricia knows she loves Eddie and wants to be with him, but how can she be sure he feels the same?And all while theses personal problems are happening, another mystery is thrown at Sibuna. Can anyone just have a normal day at Anubis?





	1. Chapter 1 - Reunions & Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote a fic a couple of years ago on ff.net and this is basically a re-write of that fic. Enjoy!

"Finally back," Patricia breathed to herself as her mum pulled into the car park of the school. She got out of the car and grabbed her bags containing all her clothes and knick-knacks needed for the next year. Her mum gave her a big hug and told her to call before driving out, back onto the road.

She spotted Eddie getting out of a taxi a couple of meters away from her. "Oi, Eddie," she called out to him. He smiled when he saw her and made his way over.

"Yacker," he greeted. "Miss me?"

Patricia rolled her eyes, "You wish Weasel."

"You really know how to hurt a guys feelings," Eddie said, pretending to be hurt.

"Fine," Patricia gave in, "maybe I missed you a little."

"I missed you too, Yacker," Eddie admitted. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual," she said as she pulled away from her boyfriend.

"Oi lovebirds!" The two turned around to see Jerome walking over to them. "Sorry to interrupt this little love fest."

"You're one to talk Jerome, you and Joy are the mushiest couple out there, it makes me want to throw up," Patricia shot at the tall blonde.

"Don't look then." Jerome shot back. "But speaking of Joy, have you seen her yet?"

"No, I figured she'd be with you," Patricia said, shrugging.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" The four turned to see Joy standing behind them.

"Joy!" Patricia exclaimed, moving to hug her best friend. "I missed you."

"Didn't you two see each other over the summer?" Eddie asked.

"No, I spent the majority of the summer with Jerome and his family." Joy replied.

"How was it?" Patricia asked, noticing that the couple hadn't even really greeted each other yet.

"Uh yeah, it was good…" Joy said, looking over to Jerome as if waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah, it was...fun," Jerome replied.

The two were saved from talking about it more by Mara coming over to the group. "Hey, guys."

"Hey!" the group greeted her. Mara smiled at the group but it faltered as she noticed Joy was barely even looking at her.

The tension in the group seemed to thicken, "We should probably head over to Anubis, Trudy's probably waiting for us all," Eddie suggested to the group to which they all agreed.

Joy started walking away fast causing Jerome to run after her, "Joy wait!"

The other three followed, Eddie slightly ahead while Patricia and Mara hung back a bit to talk.

Mara looked over at Patricia, "Did something happen?"

"I don't know," Patricia admitted. "The two barely greeted each other and then when we brought up their summer together, it got weird"

"Oh," Mara replied, looking unsure of what to do. "It just looked like as soon as I showed up the two got awkward."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I don't think it's about you, they're probably just going through a rough patch."

"Yeah, I guess," Mara said, still looking unsure.

"So how was your summer?" Patricia said, changing the subject.

The two talked until they reached Anubis House and entered with the others. They were greeted by Trudy, who showered them all with kisses, and Fabian, KT, Alfie and Willow came out to say hi.

Everyone eventually moved to the kitchens to eat Trudy's famous treats, except Fabian who went to the bathroom. Eddie and Patricia stayed in the foyer. "So how was your summer?" Eddie asked.

"If you think listening to my parent's drone on about how amazing and talented Piper is as fun, then yeah, it was great," Patricia replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Who cares what they think? They are definitely droning on about the wrong twin." Eddie cupped her cheeks.

"Who knew you could be sweet?" Patricia smirked.

"Well, it is my last name."

"Really? I thought your last name was doofus?"

"Very funny," Eddie deadpanned.

"Thanks, I thought it was too."

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

"My pleasure." Eddie leaned into her and connected their lips.

"Woah! Not the first thing I want to see after being gone a year."

The couple pulled away from each other, "Wait a minute," Patricia said. She could recognize that American accent anywhere. The two turned around to see Nina Martin standing in the foyer.

"Nina!" Patricia exclaimed, giving her a hug.

"Hey Trixie," Nina greeted her, laughing.

"Nina? What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming back," Eddie said.

"Hello to you too," Nina laughed before giving him a hug. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Some of the others came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Everyone was surprised to see Nina, running over to greet her.

KT hung back, feeling kind of left out, she'd heard of this Nina, but she hadn't actually met her before. Nina noticed the girl standing behind the group.

"Uh hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Nina," Nina said, moving over to her and putting her hand out.

"KT," she told her. "I've heard lots about you."

"Oh, another American. Before you know it we'll be running the school," Nina joked.

"Don't even joke about that, I'm already having nightmares," Patricia said.

Everyone was too busy talking to notice Fabian enter the foyer and stop in his tracks on upon seeing his ex-girlfriend.

"Nina?"

Everyone turned around. " Fabian…" Nina said a small smile on her face.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Fabian asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I came back."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Nina said. "Look we should talk about this...in private."

"Why don't you just write me a letter, that seems to be your best way of 'telling me what's going on'."

Nina was taken aback by the snap of his voice. "Fabian can we please just talk?"

"Fine, we can talk in my room," Fabian replied walking towards his room, Nina following behind him. The sound of the door shutting resonated around the house as everyone was silent.

"We should probably get back to the kitchen, they've got a lot to talk about," Eddie said. The group made their way there.

Nina coming back was just one of the surprises they had in store.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deals & Lies

"Fabian I just wanted to say how sorry I am -" Nina started.

"Sorry for what? Sorry that you left me clueless about why you weren't here? Sorry that I had to find out through a letter? Sorry that you couldn't tell me to my face? Sorry that in the whole year you were gone, I never even got a call or text or even an email. Tell me out of all the heartbreaking things you did, which ones are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for everything, okay?" Nina replied. "But do you ever even think about my feelings? It wasn't easy for me you know! I had to do the selfless thing and not come back to the place that I called home. To the place where everyone I care is, my best friends and my first love. What I did wasn't easy, don't you dare even make it seem like it was."

There was a silence between them as they both tried to think of what to say next. It felt like forever before Nina finally spoke up.

"I am really sorry about not coming back and not telling you in person but I knew if I saw your face, in person or through a screen, it would've made it easier to do the selfish thing and put my happiness before everyone else's safety."

"I'm sorry too, I was so caught up in my own heartbreak that I didn't even think about how hard it must've been for you."

He reached over and grabbed Nina's hand with a sort of confidence that a year or so ago didn't exist.

"I never did stop loving you," she said. "Everyday I wasn't here, I missed you."

"I didn't stop loving you either."

"So where do we go from here?"

"As much as I still love you and want to give Fabina another go, I don't think I can do that," Fabian admitted.

"Oh," Nina said, disappointment laced in her voice.

"At least not right now," Fabian added quickly. "It's been over a year since we last saw each other and a lot can change in a year."

"I guess you're right."

"Here's a deal; if in two months, we've gotten used to each other again and we still love each other, we can get back together."

"Sounds like a deal," Nina agreed.

The two hugged, a sense of home settling around them.

"I'm really happy I have my best friend back."

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jerome had done a lot of things in his life that he regretted, and cheating on Mara with Willow was definitely one of them. He couldn't understand how he could hurt the girl he had loved for two years.

Then, of course, Joy had come along and he felt attracted to her. The feeling was new and unusual and strangely exciting. He had never felt anything like that for her before. They hadn't even really been friends before that year. Yet there he was in a relationship with Joy Mercer.

When the school year ended, Jerome invited her to join him and his family for the summer. Joy had said yes, excited to get to spend time with him. Jerome wanted her to get to know his family. It was important to him. He knew his dad would like Joy and make her feel welcome, however, he was worried about how Poppy would react.

When he'd told her that he was no longer with Mara, she was upset. He didn't tell her the exact details, knowing that if he did, Poppy would be livid. When Jerome told her about Joy, she expressed her displeasure. It made Jerome mad, what was Poppy to know about relationships? Who he's with doesn't concern her at all.

When Joy arrived at the Clarke household, it hadn't gone very well. John Clarke happily greeted Joy at the door and welcomed her to the house. Poppy, however, made her disapproval known the minute Joy stepped through the door.

~~

_The doorbell rang making Jerome rush to the door, knowing who was behind it. He opened it and was met with the face of his girlfriend. He gave her a huge smile._

_"Well hey there Joyless, what brings you here?"_

_"Oh you know just thought I'd stop by for a bit, a few weeks maybe."_

_"Well isn't it lucky that we had a guest room set up."_

_"Very lucky."_

_The couple kissed._

_"I missed you."_

_"You saw me a week ago," Joy laughed._

_"A week too long," Jerome replied. "Dad! Joy is here!" He called out to his family._

_John came out from the kitchen and walked over to the pair in the doorway. "Lovely to meet you, Joy," he said, sticking his hand out for a shake._

_Joy took it and smiled, "Lovely to meet you too, Mr Clarke."_

_"Just John will do," he smiled at her. Something in the kitchen beeped, "Oh that'll be the oven. Sorry to run away so quickly but we wouldn't want dinner to burn, now would we?" he said before running back to the kitchen._

_Everything seemed to be going well until Poppy came down the stairs. "Well look at that our guest is here!" she exclaimed with fake enthusiasm._

_"Be nice," Jerome whispered to his sister._

_"Hey Poppy, long time no see," Joy smiled at her._

_"A very long time indeed, I see a lot has changed."_

_"I guess a lot has but that's what time does, changes things."_

_"Well, I mean the last time I saw you, you were hopelessly pining over a boy who was in love with that other girl, Nina and now you're with my brother."_

_"Poppy," Jerome warned._

_"What? I'm just reminiscing. Hey, do you remember that time you wrote that awful 'anonymous' letter to the school newspaper dragging Nina through the dirt?"_

_Joy was beginning to get upset, "Actually that's something I'd rather forget."_

_"Of course, water under the bridge," Poppy smiled fakely at her. "See you at dinner."_

_Poppy ran back up the stairs to her room. Jerome turned to Joy, "Sorry about her, she's just upset."_

_"I know she doesn't like me because of Mara. Which is understandable, I mean they were pretty close," Joy said, still looking upset._

_"Well it doesn't matter, Mara and I aren't a thing anymore and she'll just have to get over it. I love you and only you."_

_You and only you..._

_~~_

Jerome believed it at the time, so it wasn't like he had lied. But as the summer went on, things happened, specifically that night. Which was the reason that Joy wasn't exactly talking to Jerome.

Jerome liked Joy, he wouldn't have been with her if he didn't, but he knew something had always been holding him back. Something that would forever hold him back.

Mara Jaffray.

The girl who broke through his cold exterior and brought out a side to Jerome that no one had ever really seen before. The girl who made him feel like he was actually worth something. The girl whom he took for granted, countless times.

His dad told him to never let her go and he didn't listen.

But he had Joy now, and he was happy. Joy Mercer was the girl for him - it didn't matter what his sister or anyone else thought. If only he could get her to stop giving him the silent treatment.

She was currently sitting with Patricia on the couch talking about who knows what. Jerome went over, "Joy can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about Jerome?" she asked.

"Five minutes? Please?"

"Fine, five minutes," Joy said, getting up and dragging Jerome out into the foyer.

"Five minutes. Now speak."

"I'm sorry about that night. Poppy and I were talking and she brought up Mara," Jerome explained. "I told her why we'd actually broken up and of course she was angry with me and asked me why. I told her I regretted it but only because it was wrong of me to cheat."

"You said you sometimes wonder if you're still in love with her and that you miss her," Joy snapped.

"I know I said that because sometimes I do. It's only natural, I was in love with her for a really long time before we broke up. Mara and I had something but I only really said it to get Poppy off my back."

It was only a semi-lie, he did want to get Poppy off his back about Mara but there was a little truth to what he had said that night.

"Look, Jerome, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Joy, I know I'm in love with you. However, it's only natural for me to miss Mara. We were friends before we got together and I lost her friendship because of what I did."

"That's your own fault, Jerome."

"And I know that, but in some weird way I'm glad it happened because I wouldn't be here with you if it hadn't." He took her hands in his. "I miss you Joy, don't let my stupid mouth get in the way of our happiness."

Joy looked down, looking unsure of what to do. "You promise me you don't have any feelings for Mara?"

"I promise." Another lie.

"Well, then I suppose I can forgive you," Joy said, giving him a small smile.

"Does mean I get a forgiveness kiss?" Jerome asked.

"I guess it does." Joy smiled before reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Jerome's lips. She sighed, she'd missed this.

"Oh!" The two broke apart to see Mara looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just needed to get up to my room. I'm just going to go upstairs now. Sorry again. You guys can go back to...you know."

Mara awkwardly rushed past them upstairs, avoiding their eyes.

"Ooookay," Joy said. "Well, I'm going to take that as a sign from the universe that we should go back to the others."

"I agree."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mara quickly shut the door to the girls' corridor behind her. She rested against it and let out a soft sigh. She knew what she saw shouldn't have hurt, shouldn't have made her heart ache in a way that made her want to cry.

Joy and Jerome were happy, extremely happy. They'd obviously made up about whatever it was that they were fighting about and they were back to kissing and acting all in love.

They were meant for each other and they both knew it and it hurt. Jerome had made Mara feel special and Mara would give anything to feel special again. To have Jerome's arms wrapped around her, to feel his soft lips against, to hear his compliments whispered softly in her ears.

It was wrong of her to think about her best friend's boyfriend like that. Jerome wasn't hers anymore and she needed to get that through her head.

It was time for Mara to move on.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pacts & Dreams

Fabian and Nina finally came out of the bedroom after what felt like hours after deciding it was probably best that they socialise with everyone. As soon as they entered the living room, where everyone was chatting and eating Trudy’s delicious food, everyone’s heads turned to them. 

 

“Finally!” Eddie exclaimed. “I thought I’d have to sleep out here the living room tonight.”

 

“If you don’t behave yourself, I’ll make sure you do,” Fabian told Eddie.

 

“You wouldn’t do that to me, I’m your favourite roomie,” Eddie replied.

 

“I preferred it when Mick was my roommate,” Fabian smirked.

 

“You wound me.”

 

“Would you two stop flirting for two seconds?” Patricia joked.

 

“You jealous Yacker?” Eddie smirked at his girlfriend.

 

“Yeah, no. Nina might be though," Patricia replied. "She just got her boyfriend back and you're already trying to steal him."

 

Nina and Fabian looked at each other awkwardly, “Uh actually, we’re not actually back together…” Nina told them.

 

“Oh...I just thought...” Patricia trailed off.

 

“We’ve decided to be friends for a while,” Fabian explained.

 

“Right, well good for you,” Eddie said giving the two a pat on the back.

 

“Let’s all go back to the celebration,” Nina said wanting to get the attention off her and Fabian.

 

“Nina let’s talk,” Patricia grabbed Nina’s hand and dragged her over to the couch.

 

“You okay man?” Eddie asked his roommate.

 

“Yeah fine,” Fabian replied, giving him a small smile.

 

“I missed having you around Neens,” Patricia told her friend.

 

“I missed you too, Patricia,” Nina replied.

 

“You know, when you didn’t show up, I thought you and Eddie had gotten together over the summer,” Patricia admitted.

 

“What? Why? Didn’t the letter explain everything?”

 

“My dumbass of a boyfriend misplaced it and didn’t find until after.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t do that to you or Fabian,” Nina assured her friend. “Plus everyone knows you and Eddie are perfect for each other.”

 

“Thanks, he's still an idiot though,” Patricia muttered. “How was the year you were gone?”

 

“Sad and lonely,” Nina admitted. “Although I did visit Amber twice, which was nice.”

 

“How is Amber?”

 

“She seems to be enjoying her time at the fashion school. She misses everyone here, especially Alfie.”

 

“Alfie misses her too," Patricia admitted. "He still gets sad about her sometimes. Willow makes him happy though."

 

“Willow? As in Willow Jenks? Is that why she’s here at the house?” Nina asked. She remembered the girl from Isis house. They never really talked.

 

“She lives here now,” Patricia told her.

 

“So she was my replacement?”

 

“Well no, she was Amber’s, KT was your replacement.”

 

“Speaking of KT, she seems nice,” Nina said, looking over Patricia’s shoulder at KT and Eddie talking.

 

“I guess, she did help save the world and everything last year,” Patricia admitted. “I don’t trust her though.”

 

“Why not? You just said she saved the world.”

 

“She likes Eddie.”

 

“Are you sure?” Nina looked over at the two talking. “They look like just friends to me.”

 

“You haven’t properly seen her with him,” Patricia said. 

 

“I think you’re being paranoid Patricia,” Nina answered. The American looked around the room surveying the room of people she hadn’t seen in over a year. Her eyes stopped when she saw Jerome and Joy snuggled up in a corner talking.

 

“Since when were Joy and Jerome a thing? I thought he was with Mara.”

 

“It’s a long story.”

~~~~~~~~~

Alfie and Willow were in the kitchen trying to make new and interesting food combinations.

 

“Okay Wills, add popcorn and tomato sauce to the list,” Alfie told his girlfriend as he dipped another piece of popcorn into the sauce. “Gosh, this is delicious.”

 

Willow giggled at him and wrote down ‘popcorn and tomato sauce’ on the list. She put the pen and paper down, “Hey, Alf?”

 

“Yeah, babe?” Alfie answered.

 

“Do you think I’m...you know...good enough for you?” Willow asked sheepishly.

 

“Of course you are babe,” Alfie told her. “Why would you think otherwise?”

 

“You used to go out with  _the_  Amber Millington. I’m just Willow Jenks, the weirdo whom everyone gives weird looks.”

 

Willow tried hard not to doubt herself or her relationship with Alfie.  Sometimes it was just so hard to see herself without all the flaws. When she was with Jerome, she was ecstatic and felt like she was the most special girl in the world. Evidently, she wasn’t actually because Jerome had been two-timing her with Mara. She had been someone’s side chick which wasn’t exactly a confidence booster. If Jerome couldn’t love her, then who would?

 

Then Alfie came along with his weird antics and his overtop personality and brought back the hope that maybe someone could love her, just her and for exactly who she was.

 

“Willow, of course, you’re a little weird,” Alfie said, which made Willow frown, “but that’s what I love about you. You’re over the top, always excited and bursting with energy which makes us so perfect because I’m like that too.”

 

“Amber wasn’t like that at all," Willow countered. "You two were perfect for each other.”

 

“Look, Willow,” Alfie sighed. “I loved Amber but what matters is right now."

 

Alfie grabbed Willow's hands and pulled her close.

 

"Right now I’m with the girl of my dreams. I mean who else would spend their afternoon making weird food combinations with me. You’re the one for me.”

 

“You're the one for me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Neens looks like you’ll be sharing with Mara and me,” Patricia said as the girls made their way upstairs with their luggage.

 

“Never thought I’d be roomies with you again,” Nina joked.

 

Patricia, Nina and Mara walked into the room that now had an extra bed for Nina. 

 

“God, I missed this place,” Nina sighed as she surveyed the room.

 

“Well we all missed you,” Mara told Nina. “I know we weren't very close before you left but I was hoping since we’re roommates that could change.”

 

“I’d like that,” Nina smiled at her.

 

The girls started unpacking all their stuff into the room. It felt good to back in Anubis house. It also felt kind of bittersweet because it was going to be their last year in the house. 

 

Once they got tired of unpacking, they all sat down in a circle on the floor. 

 

“So what happened while I was gone?” Nina asked the other two.

 

“Where do we even start?” Patricia responded.

 

“A lot happened I guess,’ Mara said. “But what would you expect from a house full of hormonal and angsty teenagers.”

 

“You’re right about hormonal, just before I saw Jerome and Joy practically making out on the couch earlier,” Patricia said without thinking. “Oh wait, shoot, Mara I didn’t even think.”

 

“It’s okay Patricia, it’s not a big deal,” Mara shrugged. “I already walked in on them kissing today.”

 

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Nina sympathised.

 

“Thanks,” Mara said. “It’s my fault they’re even together.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nina asked.

 

“Well after I found out Jerome had been cheating on me, I was angry,” Mara answered. “I wanted to get revenge, so I formed the plan of getting Joy to date Jerome and then she would dump him and break his heart.”

 

“Let me guess, Joy fell for him?”

 

“Yep, which at first made me mad,” Mara replied. “I’d kinda hoped he’d regret everything and come rushing back into my arms. That wasn’t what happened.” Mara hadn’t realized she had started crying until she felt a tear go down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

 

"Eventually I realised Jerome and Joy deserved to be happy."

 

“Even if you weren’t?”

 

“It didn’t matter what I was feeling, they’re in love and who was I to stand in the way.”

 

“That's incredibly selfless of you,” Nina told her. "If you ever want to talk, I'm right here."

 

“Me too,” Patricia said. 

 

" Let's make a pact," Nina suggested.

 

“A pact?” Mara asked.

 

“Yeah, a pact,” Nina answered. “The Roommate Pact; we are to have each other’s back no matter what and we should always be a shoulder to lean on."

 

“I like it,” Patricia agreed.

 

“Okay everyone hold hands,” Nina told everyone, putting her hands out.

 

“Wow, you take pacts seriously,” Mara laughed but took the other two’s hands.

 

“Do you, Patricia Williamson swear to care for and help your fellow roommates?” Nina asked.

 

“I swear.”

 

“And do you Mara Jaffray swear to care for and help and your fellow roommates?”

 

“I swear.”

 

"Now Patricia, you ask me."

 

“Do you Nina Martin swear to care for and help your fellow roommates?”

 

“I swear,” Nina replied. “So it’s settled, the Roommate Pact is official.”

 

Mara smiled at the two girls in front of her. Sure, her ex-boyfriend, who she was still in love with, was dating her best friend but at least she had two people who had her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Nina…”_

 

_The room was dark when Nina opened her eyes. She was able to make out Patricia and Mara sleeping soundly in their respective beds._

 

_“Nina…”_

 

_The voice sounded familiar._

 

_“Nina…”_

 

_Slowly, she found herself getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. It was almost like she was following the voice._

 

_“Find me, Nina…”_

 

_She slowly walked down the stairs._

 

_“You’re almost there Nina…”_

 

_Nina made it into the foyer and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She walked into the living room and noticed a woman standing in the corner with her back turned to her. She was like a ghost, almost see through._

 

_“Who are you?” Nina asked._

 

_The woman turned around, “We meet again Nina Martin.”_

 

_“What do you want?”_

 

_“I gave you the necklace for a reason,” the woman replied._

 

_“So I could come back.”_

 

_“I needed you to come back for a reason.”_

 

_“What reason? You haven’t even told me who you are.”_

 

_“Find the box.”_

 

_“What box?”_

 

_“So many questions, dear child,” the woman tutted. “All will be clear when you find the box.”_

 

_“How do I even find ‘the box’ if I don’t even know what it is?”_

 

_“You’ll find it Nina with the help of your Osirian.”_

 

_“Eddie?”_

 

_“The fate of the world the depends on the both you.”_

 

_“Why does everything have to be so cryptic, why can’t for once someone just tell me exactly what to do.”_

 

_“It is your destiny to free me, Nina Martin,” the woman told her.  “Now wake up.”_

 

_“Why is everything my destiny?” Nina sighed._

 

_“Wake up, chosen one.”_

 

_“Wake up? What do you mean?”_

 

_“Wake up!”_

 

Nina jolted up in her bed. 

 

“I just can’t escape can I?”


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanations & Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!  
>  I should say; the Touchstone of Ra never happened in this story however Victor did still leave.  
> Also before I really get into the mystery details; the information is not accurate. I did some research on Egyptian mythology and all that and took aspects of it to make the mystery however majority of the story behind the mystery is made up. The 'facts' are fictional. So before some of y'all come at me and say 'that's not true', it's because it isn't. I made it up.

Nina woke up the next morning with a smashing headache. She grabbed some ibuprofen from her bedside table and swallowed it with some water. She looked over to the other beds in the room. Patricia was still asleep, snoring slightly. Mara, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found, her bed made up nice and neat. Typical Mara, they still had one more day before school started and she was already up in the early hours.

Nina got up and walked over to her wardrobe, grabbed some clothes and made her way out of the room aiming for the bathroom. On the way, she accidentally bumped into Joy.

"Joy, sorry I didn't see you there," Nina apologised.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either," Joy admitted.

The two stood there awkwardly, "Well, I should go shower now," Nina said.

"Uh yeah of course," Joy replied.

Nina started making her way over to the bathroom, "Nina wait," Joy said.

"Yeah," she turned around.

"I just wanted to make sure we're on good terms, I know we sort of made up after everything but I don't think I ever really apologized for all those things I did."

"It's fine Joy, I forgive you."

"Good, because I was kind of hoping now that you're back and we don't really to act like rivals anymore, we could be friends?"

"I'd really like that," Nina smiled at her.

"Cool," Joy smiled back. "I'll see you later."

"See ya."

Nina finally made it into the bathroom and put her stuff down. Being friends, instead of enemies, with Joy would be much easier.

While in the shower she thought about what the spirit meant by 'find the box'. Where was she supposed to find the box?

'That spirit lady could have been a lot clearer if she really wanted me to find it,' Nina thought to herself.

Once showered, she went back to her bedroom, to find Patricia awake and on the phone.

"Morning," Nina greeted.

"Morning," Patricia grumbled.

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?" Nina giggled.

"Never have been, never will be."

"Mara seems to be though."

"I don't understand her at all," Patricia said. "We don't actually have to get up and yet she still willingly gets up."

"Maybe she has a lot to do?" Nina suggested.

"Like what? It's not like we have homework, school hasn't even started," Patricia replied. "Although, knowing her, she's probably found a way to get homework."

"I don't remember having any time to do homework while here, always something more urgent to sort out like an unsolved mystery."

"Did you miss it? You know the whole, Sibuna thing?" Patricia asked.

"I kinda did, I mean never a dull moment, amirite?" Nina answered. "I didn't miss life the threatening situations though."

"They never seem to end," Patricia said. "But since you bring up danger, I didn't even think to ask yesterday, but how are you here? The chosen one and the Osirian can't be together."

"It's a long story," Nina replied. "One that definitely calls for a Sibuna meeting."

* * *

 "We really need to find a better place to meet," said Alfie as he brushed a cobweb of his shoulder. "Somewhere less creepy than the attic."

"And less dusty," KT added.

"This is the only place that was free," Nina defended. "Plus, I missed this place."

"Only you would miss an attic, Nina," Fabian chuckled. Nina gave him a soft shove on the shoulder.

"Enough talking about the meeting place," Eddie said before looking at Nina. "How are you here? No that I'm not happy to see you but we can't be together, remember?"

"Well it started when I had this really weird dream," Nina began. "This woman, she was talking to me and then she gave me this necklace. She told me it would allow me to be with Osirian."

Nina reached up to her neck and pulled something over her head. It was a necklace; it had a thin gold chain and hanging on it was a small gold pyramid.

"When I woke up, the necklace was hanging around my neck."

Eddie reached over and delicately touched pyramid, as Nina held the chain. It began to glow and Eddie quickly retracted his hand.

"Why did it do that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say it's absorbing our energy, more specifically, our dangerous energy," Nina answered.

"So you can be here and nothing bad will happen? That's why you came back?" Fabian asked.

"Yes...and no," she replied. "In my letter, I said that I also wasn't coming back because Gran was ill. I thought she was going to get better but she didn't, she just kept getting worse and worse until…"

Nina had begun to cry so Fabian went over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Nina."

"It's okay, she went peacefully," Nina pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "I came back here because it was this or foster care because I'm not eighteen for another couple of months."

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"Physically? Yeah. Mentally? Debatable. Emotionally? I could be better," she joked. "In all seriousness though, it was really hard. She was my only family and now she's gone."

"You have us," Fabian told her. "We may not all be family through blood but we're a family nonetheless."

"Aww, group hug!" KT exclaimed before wrapping his arms around Fabian and Nina. Alfie and Eddie joined in. Patricia rolled her eyes but joined as well. Fabian was right; they were family.

Patricia was the first to pull away, "As much as I don't want to ruin this oh so sweet moment, you never really said who the woman was."

"That's the thing, I don't know who she was," Nina answered. "I've never seen her before and I've never actually seen her in real life, only in the dream."

She contemplated telling them about the dream she had the night before but decided not to. She knew that a new mystery was evolving and she had no idea how safe it would be for the others. She had put everyone in danger before and she wasn't going to do it again.

"So some random woman just gave you a necklace so you could come back...for no reason at all?" Alfie asked.

"I guess so," Nina lied.

"Why am I not even surprised?" Alfie said. "Weird things just seem to happen to you, Nina."

"You're saying that as if I don't already know it."

The group laughed before Nina spoke up again, "Well we better go back down before Victor comes and catches us... actually speaking of Victor, where is he? I haven't seen him."

"You didn't know?" Eddie asked. "He left at the end of last year, something about fulfilling his destiny."

"Oh, so who is taking his position?"

"I don't think anyone is," Fabian said. "We've still got Trudy, who basically does everything in the house which makes me think. What was Victor's point in being here? All he really did was look creepy and drop a pin."

"I think he was only here for the elixir of life and making sure no one else discovered the secrets of Anubis house."

"He wasn't even good at that." The group laughed once again and Nina felt a sudden overwhelming feeling over home settle over her.

"Even though Victor isn't here, I still don't want to spend my whole day in an attic, so I'm going to bounce," KT told the group.

"I'm going to go too, Willow's going to be wondering where I am," Alfie said.

"I'm leaving too," Patricia said. "Eddie, you coming?"

"Uh, actually yacker, I have to talk to Nina about something important," Eddie replied. Nina looked at him curiously.

"Oh, I'll see you later I guess," Patricia answered. "Fabian, you coming? I'm assuming you meant in private Eddie?"

"Uh yeah, thanks," Eddie said.

Fabian looked put off but walked over to Patricia anyway, "Um, I'll you later Nina," he smiled at the girl, who did the same back.

Patricia and Fabian made their way downstairs and out of the attic, leaving Eddie and Nina alone.

"What did you want to talk about Eddie?" Nina asked.

"That woman you were talking about, what did she look like?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know, she had dark hair, almost golden skin and...well this is going to sound weird but I think she was a spirit of some kind, she was kind of blurry and translucent."

"I had a dream about her too," Eddie told her.

"What?! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I wanted to make sure it was the same woman."

"When was this dream? Have you dreamt about her more than once? Do you know who she is?"

"Okay let's slow down with the questions," Eddie said. "No, I don't know who she is but I've dreamt about her twice. The first time was when I was back in America, she kept saying something like 'she will return and set me free' and I'm not going to lie, I had a suspicion she might've meant you but I didn't want to assume. After I saw yesterday, I knew she meant you."

"So, you sort of knew I was coming back?"

"As I said, I didn't want to assume anything, she could've meant anyone but my Osirian senses were tingling a bit."

"What about the second time you dreamt of her? When was that?"

"Last night actually," Eddie answered. "She kept telling me to -"

"Find the box," the pair finished together.

"She told you that too?"

"I didn't tell the others but I've dreamt about her twice too, my second dream last night as well."

"This is crazy!" Eddie exclaimed, trying to take all the new information in. "This is the start of another mystery isn't it?"

"I think so," Nina replied. "Did she tell you any clues about where this mystery box may be?"

"Sort of - she said it had been stolen and taken to a place of domestics."

"Why do the clues always have to be so cryptic?"

"You're telling me."

The pair tried to rack their brain as to what the woman could have meant. "A place of domestics would mean a house wouldn't it?" Nina asked.

"That makes sense," Eddie agreed.

"So it must be in Anubis house!" Nina exclaimed. "Why else would she give me a necklace so I could come back?"

"That also makes sense," Eddie said. "But the real question is why does she need both of us?"

"I don't know but we might get some answers once we find the box," Nina suggested.

"This house is huge and full of secret passageways and rooms. How are we supposed to find it?"

"I don't know but I know where we should start," Nina told him. "You said the woman said the box was stolen and I think we both know who by."

"The Frobisher-Smythes."

"Exactly, which mean we should start where Robert Frobisher-Smythe hid a lot of his things; his study."

"Nice thinking," Eddie complimented her. "When should we go down?"

"Tonight, it would seem a little weird if he disappeared into the cellar, at midday. Even if Victors not here, I don't want the others finding out."

"What's wrong with the others knowing?"

"Look, Eddie, we don't know if this 'quest' is going to be a dangerous one," Nina explained. "As I'm sure you learned last year, something is always at stake when things like this happen. Those guys have put their lives on the line for me before and I don't want to risk them doing it again."

"I understand that but you know how mad they would be if they found out we were doing something like this without them?"

"I'd rather them alive and mad than dead or hurt," Nina said honestly. "You'd be devastated if anything happened to Patricia or any of the others and you know it."

"Fine," Eddie gave in. "We'll meet in the kitchen at midnight."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Joy had been avoiding Mara and Mara could tell. Joy was fine when they had texted and video chatted over the summer until she had stopped answering her calls two weeks before they were due back at school. Then when she had walked up to the group to greet them after the holidays, Joy had barely even spared her a glance. Mara didn't know what she'd done wrong,

Mara genuinely couldn't think of a good reason as to why Joy was avoiding her. Eventually, she decided it must've had something to do with Jerome and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

That morning, Mara woke up bright and early as usual, to make her way downstairs for some breakfast. "Morning Trudy," she greeted her house mother as she entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" Trudy replied. "You're up early."

"I always am," Mara answered. "Do you need some help with breakfast?"

"That would be helpful," Trudy gave her a grateful smile. "You can pour the pancake batter into the pan and then flip them once they're ready."

"I'm on it." Mara got down to business and started cooking the pancakes. While Mara loved being at home and spending time with her parents, there was nothing like the smell of Anubis house in the morning when Trudy was cooking breakfast.

She had just flipped the pancakes that were slowly cooking in the pan when Joy entered the room. "Morning sweetie," Trudy greeted the girl.

"Morning Trudes," she greeted back and was about to take a seat when she noticed Mara in the kitchen. Mara smiled at her but Joy stood up straighter, averting her eyes.

"Uh, sorry I'll be back, I need to fix something upstairs," Joy quickly walked out quickly.

"Joy wait!" Mara exclaimed. "Trudy, do you mind if I talk to Joy for a minute?"

"It's no trouble dear," Trudy told her.

She ran out into the foyer just as Joy was walking up the stairs. "Joy, stop for a second."

Joy actually stopped, much to Mara's surprise, "Yes?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joy insisted.

"You stopped answering my texts and calls, you haven't looked me in the eye at all since we got back and you haven't talked to me at all either."

"I've just been busy," Joy answered shortly.

"Too busy to say hello to your best friend?" Mara asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Mara I-"

"It's because of Jerome isn't it?"

"How did-"

"I know you feel bad about what happened last year but it's honestly fine," Mara told her. "I'm happy for the both of you and I don't want history to get in the way of our friendship."

"Uh, yeah, you're right, that is definitely what this is about," Joy lied. "I just didn't want to make you upset."

"You shouldn't have to tiptoe around me, I'm completely over Jerome."

"That's good to know."

"So, still best friends?" Mara opened her arms for a hug.

"Best friends," Joy replied, accepting Mara's hug.

"So you going to come for breakfast?" Mara asked.

"Yeah but first I do actually need to get something from my room, I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay."

The two girls smiled and went their separate ways.


End file.
